


Irreverant

by Jastiss



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen, Masturbation, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 19:19:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17028498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jastiss/pseuds/Jastiss
Summary: Noctis is lost to the Crystal, the Accursed sits upon the throne of ruined Insomnia and you've become the object of Ardyn's desires.  He doesn't always choose to play, sometimes sitting back to enjoy the show instead.





	Irreverant

_ Profane. _

 

Insomnia looked so beautiful cast in shadow.

 

_ Debauched. _

 

What you could see of it, at any rate.  Which, admittedly, wasn’t a whole lot. The hole in the wall mostly reflected the sky, and you were… otherwise distracted.

 

_ Lewd. _

 

From somewhere, your rational mind spewed curses at you for daring to engage in such sinful activity in the sacred remains of destroyed Insomnia.  To make matters worse, also in the stone-strewn wreckage that was the throne room, the room you last saw your liege alive in before he sent you upon your mission with his son Noctis.  

 

The mission you failed in quite spectacularly…

 

“Do keep your mind in the present, my dear,” commanded a honeyed voice from the throne.

 

At his words, your body contracted under the assault of the many wriggling limbs wound tightly about your form.  Right… the reason what was left of your sanity was shouting angrily from its rapidly crumbling perch. Instead of keeping Noctis safe, you lost him to the Crystal and found yourself captured by the Accursed himself.  Apparently even a millenia-old daemon was but a man as well.

 

As much as one could be a man while commanding a disgusting mass of tentacles to surround a hapless mortal.

 

_ Pathetic. _

 

You cried out in shock as the limbs found all of your most sensitive areas and mercilessly attacked them.  Nerves long overwrought crackled to life once more, firing on all cylinders and then some while being forcibly pushed toward the edge of release for the umpteenth time that session.  At least it was a… fulfilling experience. You could be dead, like so many of the citizenry. By comparison, it was a walk in the park.

 

There was a subtle shift in position so that your gaze could fall upon the wicked man astride the throne and when it did, your breath hitched and your pulse skyrocketed.  Molten gold eyes burned into yours as Ardyn watched with what most would assume was indifference, but in your time you’d begun to learn his tells. He was definitely interested in the show, if not evidenced by the white-knuckled grip his left hand had upon the throne or the strain evident in the corded muscles of his neck, then by the quite obviously hard and weeping cock his right lazily worked.

 

Would you go straight to the Infernian’s side if your mouth watered?  It was a curious thought, though not one you could really hold on to as you continued to be manipulated by the hypnotic push and pull of the slimy tentacles within you.  They even seemed to have octopus-like suction cups upon them, something that hit places in you that made you see stars, places you didn’t even know existed. 

 

“Look at you, bending so easily to my will,” Ardyn jeered.  His hand didn’t stop in its slow movements. “Poor Regis is surely rolling in his grave.  Or would be, if he had one.”

 

It was your cue that your reservations had completely died; you didn’t react to the mention of your dead king.  The tentacles worked harder, leaving you to choke out breathless sobs. It was rapidly becoming too much once more, and it was threatening to reduce your brain to little more than static.

 

You weren’t the only one.  Ardyn’s hand worked faster over his flesh, catching the drops of precum beading at the tip.  Though it was a struggle, you fought to keep your eyes open to watch him, so exquisite while chasing his own pleasure.  

 

As all good things must, it came to an end when you reached completion first, your eyes screwing shut against the burn.  When next they opened, you let loose a disappointed grunt; Ardyn had found his release sometime after you as well and you didn’t get to see his face contort in pleasure.  

 

Yet, as he smiled wickedly at you, you knew there would be another opportunity soon.


End file.
